Charmed, who is she?
by Confused Little Alien
Summary: They forget who Paige is.
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed, who is she?**

Prue 16, Piper 13, Phoebe 11, and Paige 9.

**Chapter 1**

"Hello." Piper whispers.

"Boo!" Phoebe shouts!

"Phoebe!" Piper cries out loud.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe! Don't scare the little girl!" Prue teases.

"Boo!" Paige giggles.

"What are you scared about Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"Something does not feel right." Piper says, then asks, "who are you?"

"Who, who are you talking to?" Prue ask.

"Her!" Piper points at Paige.

"I am your sister, Paige!" Paige looking annoyed at Piper for asking a silly question.

"Are you okay Piper?" Prue asking her with a concern look.

"I only got two sisters, Prue and Phoebe!" Piper says.

"And me!" Paige says with an angry voice.

"Well, technically she is our half sister, remember silly?" Phoebe ask Piper.

"Since when?" Piper says with disbelieve.

"Since she was born stupid!" Prue yells at Piper.

"I am not stupid!" Piper yells.

"Why does everyone always forget me!" Paige moans.

"We do not have a half sister." Piper says.

"You remember Sam?" Prue is giving Piper the evils.

"Who?"

"Have someone bumped their head?" Phoebe ask.

"Oooooops!" Paige says. "When Piper was asleep I dropped my shoe on her head."

"Who are you?" Phoebe suddenly ask.

"Do not be silly Phoebe!" Prue throws her shoe at her.

"No really who is she?"

"Stop it!" Paige shouts.

"Who are you?" Prue suddenly says as well.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Paige cries.

"Grans!" Phoebe shouts. "Who is that girl?"

"Pa..." Grans says. "Erm, I am not sure."

"Paige! Paige! Paige!"

"Where is your mummy and daddy?" Grans ask the little girl.

"Mummy is dead, daddy is dead too. You knew my mummy and daddy! Mummy is your daughter and daddy is her partner. Prue, Piper, Phoebe daddy are their daddy. I do not have the same daddy as them remember?" Paige says confusedly.

"Paige, darling, where do you life?" Grans ask Paige.

"I life here with you Grans!" Paige shouts.

"I am sorry, but I am not your Grans."

"Why do you all hate me for?" Paige complains.

"We do not hate you, we just do not know who you are darling." Grans explain.

"You do know me!" Paige shouts.

"I am off!" Prue shouts.

"Where do you think you are going Prudence?"

"I am going to the park with Andy!" Prue shouts.

"Do you not want to help find where Paige needs to go?" Grans ask.

"No, not really!" Prue says rudely.

"I will help her!" Piper says.

"Me too!" Phoebe yells. "But, Paige, no one tries to nick my place, I am the youngest sister! We can pretend to be your sisters but you will never really be our sister!"

"But I am your sister! I am! I am! I am! Why have you all suddenly forgotten?" Paige asks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed, who is she?**

**Chapter 2**

_At the park._

"Hey Andy!" Prue says.

"Hey!" Andy replies. "What is with the concern face?"

"Oh, well, there was a girl at my house. She thought she was our half sister? She looked a bit younger than Phoebe."

"Maybe she is lonely and needed someone." Andy suggests.

"I feel really bad because I did not stay to help. I wanted to see you"

Andy kisses Prue. "I love you!"

"Me too!" Prue responds.

"Do you want to go home and help then? What is her name?"

"I think it was, erm…. Pa….Pam, I think, can you walk me home?"

"Yes, lets walk!" Andy says then kisses Prue again, but for longer.

…...

_Back at the manor. _

"So what is your name again?" Piper asks.

"Paige!" She moans.

"Paige who?" Phoebe asks.

"Paige Halliwell! Why do you not remember me for?" Paige ask.

…...

_In the attic_

"_Leo!" Grans shouts._

"_Yes?" Leo replies. "How is Piper? She is okay right?"_

"_Stop flirting with Piper! She is too young for you!" Grans says annoyed. "Who is Paige, Paige Halliwell?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Go and find out!"_

"_I will ask the elders."_

"_Why do you always need to ask them for? Do you love them or something?"_

"_Well they are the ones that know things." Leo says._

"_And you do not know anything?"_

"_Bye." Leo says._

"_Hmmmmmmm!" Grans mumbles. "Weird boy."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bye Prue." Andy says.

"Bye Andy." They both kiss.

Prue opens the door to the Manor.

"Grans! I'm home!" Prue calls. "Piper! Phoebe! Pam!"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige comes down the stairs. "Who is Pam?" Piper asks.

Prue points at Paige, "Her!"

"IT IS PAIGE!" Paige screams.

Grans comes running down the stairs. "What is it girls?"

"Prue called Paige Pam and Paige got annoyed." Phoebe explains to Grans.

Grans see's blue light from the kitchen. "I'll be back girls, stay here and don't kill each other whilst I'm gone."

…...…...

_Grans enter the kitchen._

"What did you find out Leo?" Grans asks.

"Well the Elders have found out where she lives." Leo starts to explain. "Her name is Paige Matthews. She was adopted by Mr and Mrs Matthews. They are worried sick about her."

"But she mentioned Sam as being her father." Grans says.

"The Elders cannot find Sam. He has clipped his wings so they have no idea where he is."

"That is so typical of Sam. We better tell the police that we found Paige."

"Grans. Who is this man and what was that about Paige? And who is Sam?" Prue asks.

"And Elders?" Piper adds.

"And the Matthews?" Phoebe adds.

"The Matthews are not my parents!" Paige cries.

"Paige darling, the Matthews are your adopted parents, were you trying to find your real family?" Grans asks.

"I am with my family now!" Paige says.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't true." Grans says calmly. "Lets take you home."

…...

_Down in the underworld._

"Mwahahahaha!" The Demon laughs evilly. "There will never be the Power of Four now! They will never be able to defeat me. The next time they will meet is after Prudence dies! Bow down to me you lower level demons!"

"Yes Balthazar!" Said a lower level demon.

**A/N: Please review. I know I haven't updated it for ages but please review. I hope you liked it and please give me some ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Guest and YugiohObsessed. I have no idea where I am going with this. Oh and sorry that I have been spelling Grams wrong. In this chapter I have made sure I spelt it as Grams, not Grans.**

At the Matthews house. Grams talking to the Matthews as the Halliwell sisters and Paige says bye.

"Bye Paige!" Prue, Piper and Phoebe says. Phoebe hugs Paige. Whilst Phoebe is hugging Paige, Phoebe gets a premonition.

"What is it Phoebe?" Prue asks.

"PAIGE IS OUR SISTER!" Phoebe says.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Paige says cheerfully.

"Don't be silly Phoebe." Piper says.

"But it is true! An ugly red alien did this! I saw it!" Phoebe screams.

"I have no idea what alien Phoebe is talking about, but I am your sister!" Paige says.

"Come on girls, you can see Paige another time."

"GRAMS! PAIGE IS OUR SISTER!" Phoebe explains to Grams.

"You had a premonition?" Grams mumbles.

"A what?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh, nothing darling." Grams says.

"What on earth are you on about?" Prue asks angrily.

"Piper you froze it!" Grams yelled. "How? I banded your powers." Another fireball came through another window. Prue squints. Another fireball comes in Paige direction and she orbs out the way.

"What the…" The sisters say together.

"Paige, orb us out of here." Grams yells.

"Orb?" asks Paige.

"OH NO!" Grams yells. "LEO! HELP!"

Another fireball comes through and hits Grams, Grams screams in pain and explodes.

Leo orbs in. The sisters run to him but before they could get to him a massive fireball comes and kills him.

"NO!" Piper yells. The four sisters hold hands. A massive explosion comes their direction.

"ORB PAIGE! OR-"

* * *

In the underworld.

"How dare someone attack my witches!" Balthazar shouts. He throws a fireball at one of the lower level demon.

"AHHHHH!" Scream the lower level demon.

"Now I won't be the next Source! When I find this demon, I will kill them."

"Hello red alien." Someone says.

"Ha?" Balthazar says.

**A/N: Who was this? Have the Halliwell sisters survive the explosion? Did Paige orb them out of the Matthews house safely? I want at least 4 reviews for me to put up the next chapter please? I need your amazing ideas and I want to know what you thought of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews.**

**Percabethfan45- I'm not even sure what is going to happen. I'm just making it up as I go along.**

**Charmedfan45- Thank you. I have no idea yet.**

**Charmedfanforever45- Thank you.**

**November27- Thanks for telling me my mistake. I'll know for next time.**

**YugiohObsessed- Thanks.**

_A few minutes earlier._

"Paige, where are we?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I just panicked and we just ended here." Paige explains.

"What have you turned us into Paige?" Prue asks.

"Turned you into what?" Paige asks.

"Freaks!" Prue shouts.

"I think that it is cool that we got powers." Phoebe says.

"NO IT ISN'T! GRAMS EXPLODED AND THAT LEO PERSON DIED AND SO DID THE MATTHEWS!" Piper screams.

"Paige, I have no idea who you are and what you've done, but take us back!" Prue shouts.

"I AM YOUR SISTER!" Paige says.

"YOU ARE NOT ARE SISTER PAIGE! WE WERE NOT FREAKS BEFORE WE MET YOU!" Piper says.

"HEY!" Phoebe says. "Paige is our sister. We need to find that red alien that I saw. What did Grams say that I had? A premonition?"

"I don't want a power!" Piper cries.

"Lets find our way home." Prue says. "Then we need to go to a police station!"

"No. The police will just laugh at us! We need to find the red alien!" Phoebe says.

"NO PHOEBE!" Prue says.

"So I can orb. Phoebe has premonitions. Piper can freeze things and Prue can move things." Paige mutters.

"What way should we go?" Piper asks.

Phoebe touch the wall and gets a premonition. "This way!" Phoebe says. "This way is the red alien!" Phoebe says running in this direction.

"NO PHOEBE!" Prue screams at Phoebe. Prue, Piper and Paige runs after her.

"When I find this demon, I'll kill them." Balthazar says.

"Hello red alien." Phoebe says.

"Ha?" Balthazar says.

Prue squints at Balthazar. Balthazar goes flying. "Get behind me!" Prue says to her sisters. They all did what they were told.

"Always protecting your sisters." Balthazar says. "Sadly my spell didn't work as you witches remembered your half sister. What a shame. I'll just ha-"

"What?" Prue, Phoebe and Paige says.

"I panicked." said Piper.

Balthazar unfroze. "-ve to kill you now."

"Don't you dare touch my sisters!" Prue says.

"The only one I want to touch is Phoebe. The other three can die. I love you Phoebe!" Balthazar says.

"EW!" Phoebe says whilst throwing up.

"Who are you?" Piper asks.

"Your worst nightmare!" Balthazar answers.

Piper panics again. Balthazar froze.

"We need to get out of here!" Prue says.

"Do you remember the Spirit Board?" Paige asks.

"Yes, why? Prue asks.

"Oh, I know." Phoebe says. "We were looking at it yesterday."

"And mum wrote something at the back." Piper adds.

"The Power of Four will set us Pure." Prue says.

"We never did figure out what that means." Piper said.

Balthazar unfroze. "You froze me witch!"

"Lets try and say that then." Paige says.

"Say what?" Balthazar asks.

"This! You weird red alien!" Phoebe says disgusted.

"The Power of Four will set us Pure!" Prue begins.

"The Power of Four will set us Pure!" Piper joins in with Prue.

"The Power of Four will set us Pure!" Phoebe joins in with Prue and Piper.

"The Power of Four will set us Pure!" Paige joins in.

"The Power of Four will set us Pure, The Power of Four will set us Pure, The Power of Four will set us Pure!" Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige says.

"NO!" Balthazar screams.

"THE POWER OF FOUR WILL SET US PURE!"

The underworld explodes.

**A/N: Here you go for chapter 5. This time I am aiming for 6 reviews. Mwahaha! I hope you did not mind the word I used. I found it really hard to think of a word rhyming with Four that meant Free.**


End file.
